


scrambled eggs and new beginnings

by the_problem_with_stardust



Series: Laura Hale Appreciation [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, College Student Stiles, Grad Student Laura, Multi, POV Laura, POV Laura Hale, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 05:31:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12292332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_problem_with_stardust/pseuds/the_problem_with_stardust
Summary: Lydia stirs, hair tickling the bottom of Laura’s chin. “Is that Stiles?” She asks, voice clear as if she wasn’t just sound asleep.“Yeah. He wants to meet at Henry’s.”“Mmmm. People will talk.” Lydia sits up and stretches her arms over her head, tank top riding up over her sleep shorts.Laura rolls her eyes. “This is New York. People don’t care.”Written for Laura Hale Appreciation Week Day 7: Dealer’s Choice





	scrambled eggs and new beginnings

There’s a heavy weight on her chest. There’s a heavy weight on her chest, the sheets are too soft and the room is too dark. But Laura is warm and comfortable and can’t bring herself to be worried about the fact she has no idea where she is.

She opens her eyes slowly, taking in the mess of strawberry blonde hair fanned out over her borrowed t-shirt. Who would have guessed that the calm and poised Lydia Martin was a secret cuddler?

Laura reaches for the phone that’s glowing on the nightstand. There’s a text from Stiles, sent only a few moments ago.

_Henry’s????_

She laughs quietly. Last night must have gone well.

Lydia stirs, hair tickling the bottom of Laura’s chin. “Is that Stiles?” She asks, voice clear as if she wasn’t just sound asleep.

“Yeah. He wants to meet at Henry’s.”

“Mmmm. People will talk.” Lydia sits up and stretches her arms over her head, tank top riding up over her sleep shorts.

Laura rolls her eyes. “This is New York. People don’t care.”

“Well in that case, I’m going to shower. Take what you want out of the closet.” Lydia slides off the edge of the bed, graceful as always.

Laura’s phone buzzes again.

_??????_

She snickers. He definitely has news and is eager to share it.

 _Getting ready, be there soon._ She hits send.

The response is almost immediate. _no lab excuses_

Seriously. You have a lab emergency once and no one lets you live it down. Although a lab mishap is one thing. Lying around in a beautiful woman’s bed is a different story altogether. Maybe they can just meet for dinner.

_LAURA_

She sighs and rolls out of bed, letting her bare feet hit the cold floor with a wince. There are t-shirts in Lydia’s middle drawer and yoga pants in the one underneath. Finding a pair of socks turns out to be impossible, so she tugs on hers from the day before.

_CALM DOWN ILL BE THERE_

Lydia walks out of the bathroom, fully dressed. “You ready?”

Laura picks up her jacket and wallet, leaving her backpack in the kitchen. “Let’s go.”

She and Lydia walk into the café hand in hand. It looks like the staff are all different people from the night before. That should save some awkward looks.

“Oh lord.” Lydia breathes.

Laura follows her gaze to the table where Derek and Stiles are already sitting. They’re holding hands, heads resting close together with adoring expressions on their faces. She grins and shakes her head.

“Looks like you two have some news.” She slides into the booth across from them.

Stiles’ eyebrows shoot up when he spots Lydia behind her. “We’re not the only ones. Study date went well?”

Laura rolls her eyes. “Yes it went very well. Thank you for meddling.”

“Stilinski’s still got it.” He fist pumps.

Lydia turns to Derek. “I hope you know what you’re getting yourself into.”

But her brother only has fondness in his eyes. “I do.” What a sap.

A waiter drops menus at their table and the four of them go quiet for a moment, flipping through the long list of breakfast foods.

Finally Laura can’t take the silence anymore. “So which of you asked first?”

Lydia snorts. “Yes. I want to hear the story too.”

“You both knew?” Stiles sounds scandalized. “I’m going to revoke your best friend privileges.”

Derek rolls his eyes. “Stiles asked. After calling me a jerk for ruining his plans.”

“Well you said you’d only marry me if I said please.” Stiles is grinning, Laura’s surprised his face doesn’t split in half.

“That is not how it went –” Derek protests, but Stiles cuts him off.

“Yes it is.”

“You called me an asshole.” But Derek is starting to crack, smile almost as wide as Stiles’ spreading across his face.

Stiles nods, looking satisfied. “I did. You deserved it.”

Laura can’t breathe, she’s laughing so hard, and Lydia is wiping tears out of her eyes. Which, of course, is when the waiter comes by to take their orders.

Everything just goes downhill from there. Stiles gives them a play-by-play of his version of the proposal while Derek just shakes his head and rolls his eyes. Then he gives his version. Laura gets the feeling that neither of them are what actually went down, but it doesn’t really matter.

Stiles is going through potential names for their kids while breaking off bits of muffin to pass to Derek when Lydia finally loses it.

“Oh my god. You two are disgusting.” She stands up. “We’re going to go study.”

“Hey. We’re adorable. Right Laura?”

Laura laughs. “I love you both, but I’m going to go hang out with Lydia. Text me when it’s safe to come back.”

Stiles pouts. “I bet you’re glad you didn’t let me sleep in the hall that one night.”

“Yeah. I definitely am.” And Laura means every word.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hello on [tumblr!](https://theproblemwithstardust.tumblr.com)


End file.
